


Peridot and Her Toys

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dolls, F/F, Gift Fic, Improvised Sex Toys, Inanimate Object Porn, Multi, Toys, fetishes, transformation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Peridot plays with toys.The catch being that Amethyst and Sadie were said toys.





	Peridot and Her Toys

“No Amethyst, don’t  _ strip naked!  _ I will be irreparably aroused!”

“Mwhahaha, gaze upon my naked prowess! My plump behind is revered by millions!”

“Nooooo! I feel the desire to make love to you!”

Peridot took the two dolls and mashed them together, giggling excitedly. It was Amethyst’s idea to turn herself and Sadie into dolls, knowing that it was a mutual kink amongst the three of them.

Inside the smooth plastic toys, Amethyst and Sadie were not only sentient, but shared a telepathic connection, able to communicate with each other as Peridot placed them in increasingly lewd situations.

_ “Do we really sound like that?”  _ Amethyst asked as Peridot put the two dolls in a 69 position.

_ “Nah, let her have her fun,”  _ Sadie chuckled.

“Alright,” Peridot nodded, “Now for the main event…” The green gem phased her clothes away, spreading out on the floor, she grabbed Sadie and laid the doll atop her chest.

_ “Oh… Oh yeah that feels nice…”  _ Sadie moaned as she felt Peridot’s breasts against her limp, inanimate body.

Peridot then picked up Amethyst and lightly pressed her against her crotch, the juices from her sex coating the purple doll. Then she pressed harder, pushing Amethyst in further. Then she began thrusting her in and out, in and out. 

_ “Fucking...fuck… I love this… So much…”  _ Amethyst said, her mind slowly becoming a mess of euphoria.

In addition to using Amethyst as sex toy, she moved Sadie back and forth across her boobs, vigorously grinding the doll against her tits. Soon, Peridot’s sexcapades reached a climax, as she plunged Amethyst  _ and  _ Sadie into her vagina.

“Stars... _ stars…”  _ Peridot panted as her thrusts increased. _ “ _ Here I… Cum!”

Peridot orgasmed with such a force that Amethyst and Sadie were ejected from her body, soaked completely and their minds racing with pleasure.

_ “Oh god, that was amazing!”  _ Sadie cried out.

_ “Damn right it was!”  _ Amethyst laughed. 

Peridot, upon phasing her clothes back on, caught her breath and picked up the two soiled dolls. “You two are going to come in handy, hehe…” she mused as she placed them on a shelf.

They didn’t mind this arrangement one bit...

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend E350tb!


End file.
